


Another

by kisatarou



Series: A Satan Stan's Lifelines [2]
Category: Inspiration Fueled Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisatarou/pseuds/kisatarou
Summary: thank you guys for making HTRD blow up like crazy! for that , here's a reward!





	Another

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for making HTRD blow up like crazy! for that , here's a reward!

When I was still alive , every single one of my actions, whether it was a harm ~~ful~~ less prank or a mass murder.

Soon, I was chased by policemen, sheriffs, the media, and by the government.

Needless to say , I was known globally.

Then, just like that, I took my own life, leaving behind my blood-soaked throne that once sat atop corpses.

When I got to Hell, I smiled. It was just as I imagined it. Red, red, and red. Like some weird ass lipstick brands.

Down in Hell, they call me Hellwalker. Some Class A soul wandering ‘round Hell , seeking faux redemption and bloodstained petals.

Been wanderin' around Hell long enough to know exactly where every single place is. Except for one; the Master of Hell's lair.

Rumour says he'd never allow anyone to enter his lair without reason.

....

  
After -I don't even know how long it took- hours of trial and error , I *finally* found it.

I stood in front of the Hellish Gates that protect the Master of Hell.

I eye it up and down , taking note of all the gold and red it had.

To my surprise , the Gates slowly opened.

I walked inside , footsteps heavy.  
Seems like the Master of Hell knows , for he raised his head to look me straight in the eye.

“Hellwalker, it's nice to meet you.”  
He extended his hand towards me, as he wore a smile that meant death.  
  
“Come on. There's no hazard in holding me, you're already dead.”  
I hold his hand and shake it.  
“Nice to meet you... too.. Mas--” “Call me Lucifer.”  
I nod.

“So.. what do you seek in this world of mine?”

  
Before I could speak, he chuckled lowly. “Just kidding. I know exactly what you seek. Faux redemption and death to those who ran after you.”

“I can do that , technically.” I look up at him in amazement.  
“But you have to answer a question.”

I nod.

“You can ask me a question first if you're nervous about answering mine.”

I clear my throat.  
“How long have you known about me?”  
“Ever since your first kill.”

I nod , taking it in.  
“Can I answer the question?” I ask.

Lucifer nodded.  
“Do you regret killing them? Those victims of yours?”

  
“No.”

“Very well.” He gestured for me to come closer , and I did.  
He placed his hand on my head.  
“Return to Earth , and murder how many people you want.”  
He then pointed to a portal , to which he pushed me in.

\--

Back on Earth...

 

I raised my hand , about to cast a spell , when a little girl's voice cried out. “What... What have you done?!”

I laughed. “It’s normal , of course , for death to occur.  
What is death, or what does it bring? Most would say it causes despair , it brings sadness.  
But , really , what is death?  
It’s to the me that was once devastated.  
Death doesn’t have mass. Death isn’t matter.

Death **doesn't**  matter.

So why is it.. that a death of one’s relative or loved one , has such weight on the remaining relatives , friends or lovers? It’s hovering over them , killing them slowly , the realization that nothing will ever be the same way again , never. Sure , you can move on , but again, nothing’s the same without them.  
And I've done the same to you , haven't I?  
I've broken you once , and I can do it again.”

 

Little Mary was my last victim.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this work is a disappointment for those who expected it to revolve around Satan.


End file.
